


Смерть — твоя колыбель

by essilt, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Coming of Age, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Parental Disappearance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Взросление Телемаха полно горечи.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Смерть — твоя колыбель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [death is all you cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757399) by [euphoriaspill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill). 



I

— Расскажи еще про отца, — требует Телемах. Мать знает много историй: как Афина родилась из головы Зевса, как Гера послала овода, чтобы жалил Ио, как боги свергли Кроноса; но история про отца превосходит все прочие.

— Ты знаешь их наизусть. — И все же мать откладывает веретено. — Жил когда-то — нет, живет на свете коварный троянский царевич Парис, который решил, что может получить все, что захочет, даже если оно чужое. Он пожелал жену царя Менелая и забрал ее себе. Теперь твой отец и прочие ахейские мужи осаждают Трою, чтобы вернуть ее.

— А она хочет вернуться?

— Не думаю, что ее желания имеют значение.

II

(Притворяясь, что помнит отца, он никогда не забывает о своем несомненном притворстве. Одиссей отплыл в туманные дали, когда Телемаху был всего год, и в смутных детских воспоминаниях он не может отыскать ни слез матери, ни прощального взгляда отца.)

III

Мать утверждает, что отец вернется после войны. Телемах верит ей, потому что ему только десять и она составляет весь его мир, она неизменнее солнца и звезд, — покуда Менелай не привозит домой Елену. Телемах сбегает из дворца посмотреть, как разгружают корабли, как бесчисленные бродяги с пустыми глазами ковыляют прочь, но ни один не поворачивает к их дому. Глупо воображать, что он признает острый подбородок и свирепый взгляд отца — черты, которые часами рассматривает в своем отражении. Глупо воображать, что отец узнает его. Глупо воображать слишком много, но мечты сплетаются с реальностью, а сердце выбивает яростный ритм прямо в горле.

Проходит год. Мать приносит нескончаемые жертвы Афине, изо дня в день дом курится от всесожжений. Проходит еще год. Глаза матери западают глубже, ее дух исполнен невыразимой скорби — и на языке у Телемаха вертятся тщетные слова утешения.

Он удивляется, что можно так тосковать по человеку, которого никогда не видел, и одновременно питать к нему отвращение. Ложная надежда на вкус как гнилой плод.

IV

Ему двенадцать, когда чужаки начинают околачиваться возле дворца.

Женихам весело притворяться добрыми к нему. Они откупаются от долговязого мальчишки медовыми сладостями и деревянными игрушками; но сладости надоедают, липнут к ладоням, когда Телемах видит, как один из чужаков срывает с матери покрывало; игрушечные мечи бесполезны, когда другой пялится на ее по-прежнему крепкие груди. Чужаки налетают, как саранча: сперва немногочисленные, с годами они множатся. Они как вездесущие насекомые — расстилают плащи на отцовских креслах, жарят отцовских овец каждую ночь. Вожделеют отцовскую жену.

Вскоре он перестает улыбаться, когда они треплют его по голове. Вскоре они перестают говорить: «Ты славный мальчик» — они говорят: «Ты уже почти мужчина, Телемах!»

Он не доверяет холодному блеску в их глазах.

V

— Твой отец был умен, — говорит мать. — У него была хитрость на любой случай.

Телемах сам пытается хитрить, чтобы изгнать захватчиков, но не преуспевает. Они — бесформенный враг, хуже гидры; новые лица и новые маслянистые голоса каждый раз, стоит ему оглянуться — а он всего лишь мальчик, который чувствует себя все более нежеланным гостем в доме собственного отца. Он не представляет, как разом отравить их всех или пронзить мечом, слишком большим, слишком тяжелым для него.

Мать говорит, что выйдет замуж, когда закончит погребальный саван для деда.

VI

Мать распускает погребальный саван деда, будто Мойра. Раз — она вцепляется в надежду на завтра. Два — она отправляет Афине безмолвную молитву. Три — она не превратится в Елену Троянскую.

— Возвращайся в постель, — велит она, когда Телемах открывает ее обман; щеки горят, но он больше не дитя.

— Я никому не скажу, — обещает он. — Ты каждую ночь это делаешь?

Она смотрит на свои руки.

— Он не хотел уходить, — говорит наконец. — Он любил нас. Когда пришли посланники Менелая, он прикинулся безумцем: поставил в одну упряжь осла и вола и принялся пахать поле.

Телемах охвачен внезапным желанием рассмеяться, но веселого тут мало.

— Должно было выгореть. Что случилось?

Мать сжимает дрожащую руку в кулак.

— Паламид нашел тебя и положил под плуг — и он свернул. Еще бы он не свернул.

(Это не вина Телемаха. Правда, это не его вина. Ему был только год, он беспомощно лежал на спине и гулил. Ни один отец не перепахал бы собственного сына.)

Вместо плача его рвет. Хитрость отца не спасла эту семью — и ничья не спасет.

VII

Ему двадцать. Их посещает Ментор и советует изгнать женихов раз и навсегда, но все идет не так, как хочет Телемах. Он бессилен, как прежде, и варится в собственном негодовании, пока память его отца оскверняют, а планы матери рушатся. Он мелочно бранит ее за горе, за напрасные слезы и рыдания и попытки запретить аэдам петь. Он не может упрекнуть себя за резкие слова и требования позволить ему разбираться с женихами.

На собрании Телемах пеняет гостям на то, что их с матерью загнали тупик, ведь достойный человек просил бы руки Пенелопы у Икария, — но они смеются. Называют ее соблазнительницей, которая играет со всеми и не стремится ни к одному. Пожалуй, это ей стоит вернуться к отцу, говорят они с глумливыми улыбками. Пожалуй, нам стоит остаться здесь, покуда он примет решение.

Телемах требует, чтобы боги их покарали. Женихи смеются громче.

Недолго им смеяться, рекою Стикс клянется он.

VIII

Он отплывает в Пилос, в Спарту. Ищет что угодно — слухи об отце или его тело.

Теперь он мужчина. Он задается вопросом, будет ли горд Одиссей.


End file.
